1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the need to reduce the cost and the time of business trip arises, call systems for conducting teleconference and the like via a communication network such as the Internet are widely prevalent. In such call system, when multiple call terminals start the call with each other, image data and voice data are transmitted and received, so that teleconference can be conducted.
With the recent advancement of broadband environment, high quality image data and high quality voice data can be transmitted and received between multiple call terminals. Therefore, this makes it easy to recognize the situation of the other party in the teleconference, and improves the degree of satisfaction of communication by conversation.
Depending on conferences, highly confidential data are transmitted in the conference, and it is desired to provide a technique to appropriately restrict participants to the conference. A technique for restricting participants to the conference includes a technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-177482. In this technique, in order to restrict participants to a conference, participants are registered before the conference, those other than the participants registered are not allowed to join the conference.
The present invention is made in light of the above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a communication system and a program which can restrict a terminal that is allowed to join communication in an easy and appropriate manner.